mearthfandomcom-20200214-history
200 Summer Olympics
The 200 Summer Olympics, formally the Games of the I Olympiad'''The IOC numbers the Olympiads in . and commonly known as '''Nazaline 200, was an international multi-sport event which was held in Nazaline, Lincly from 15 to 26 July. It featured 14 sports with 20 disciplines. The games were a success, both commercially and financially. The opening ceremony of the games were the most viewed ceremony at an event up to that date."Neo News: Was Nazaline Succesful in Hosting the 200 Olympics?" 25 August 200. Retrieved 9 September 200. The 200m sprint became the most viewed athletics event at a sporting event and retained that title until the 100m sprint at the 212 Games."Onine World Records: Most Viewed Athletics Event" 19 July 200. Retrieved 19 June 201. (this record has been broken and the page has been updated, but the record is still noted on the site.) The Games cost approximately £492 million."The Daily Body: How much Nazaline 200 cost" The Daily Body. 30 July 200. Retrieved 2 January 201. This was helped by use of already existing venues. They were the only Olympic Games (both Summer and Winter) to be hosted in the 2nd century."Olympic: Why 200?" Olympic.org. 1 January 200. Retrieved 23 October 202. Bidding process The IOC was formed in Sanoe, Noda on 27 May 188. It created the Olympic Games. It announced that bids could be submitted to host the 200 Summer Olympics. Over the next three years, eight cities (Noda City, Nazaline, Alsivi, Ashifield, St. Julia, Poler, Kalie and Linky) submitted bids. The IOC evaluation team visited each city. It narrowed it down to five cities (Noda City, Linky, Poler and Ashifield and Nazaline) on 28 July 191. The final selection was announced on 6 July 193 at the 6th IOC Session in Lincly City. This was the first (and so far only) time that the session was being held in a country that had a city bidding for the Games. The first city to be eliminated was Poler, then Ashifield after a run-off because of a tie with Noda City, followed by Noda City and Linky. This left Nazaline as the winner of the bid. The Linclian Olympic Committee was surprised; they did not think they would win the bid due to Noda City being 'much more advanced' than them, as stated by James Cork, president of the LOC. Results After a city was eliminated, three people from that city's country were allowed to vote for another city. In the run-off, the same people who voted in round 2 could vote for who would go into round 3. Development and preparation Venues Main article: Venues of the 200 Summer Olympics The 200 Summer Olympics used four new venues built especially for these Olympics (which were all located in the Waline Olympic Park), five existing venues that were built for sports, a marathon course and two non-sports venues that were used for sports in the Games. Out of the eleven non-football venues, one was located outside of Nazaline. Building the venues When building the venues, the Nazaline Organising Committee for the Summer Olympics had money in mind. Although Lincly had received a lot of money from its allies and from selling inezel (a cheap, but strong, iron-based alloy), its economy was still developing from the dissolution of Linclion eighteen years prior to the announcement of the games. Because of this, it used inezel to build the four new venues. Public and international transport Terminals at the Lincly City International Airport and Nazaline International Airport were closed and reserved for Olympic athletes from countries other than Lincly (the host) and Lincon. The Lincly City Airport was used for travel to the venues for the football and rowing (as San Alvinisi is a town near to Lincly City) and the Nazaline Airport was used for travel to the rest of the venues (and also the Skydiving events). For Linconian athletes, they travelled on a boat that travelled from the coastal village of Jalora to San Alvisini. They then travelled on a high-speed train system, that was built by Noda (the Olympic Javelin), to Nazaline."Lincly Noda projects: Olympic Javelin" Lincly Noda. 18 July 195. Retrieved 19 March 200."Nazaline 200 partnerships: Noda and the Olympic Javelin" Nazaline 200. 19 July 197. Retrieved 19 December 206. Linclian athletes did a similar thing, except they did not use a boat. While deciding which venues to rent/hire, NSOOC decided to use venues all located on the Central line. Also, the Olympic Park was built on the Central line of the Nazaline Metro and a new station was built for the Olympic Park. Ticketing Organisers estimated that some 4 million tickets would be available for the games. NSOOC aimed to raise around £210 million from ticket sales. The marathons and cycling road races were free, though it received some criticism for allowing for people to stand on the edge of a motorway to watch. The organising committee stated that as long as they stayed on the edge of the part of the motorway that was cut off from the rest, they would be in no danger. Countdown 4 years before the opening ceremony, the mayor of Nazaline received the Olympic flag (nicknamed the Nazaline flag). It was planted outside the Nazaline City Hall. The lighting of the Olympic flame in San Alvisini started a countdown clock in the New Lincly Square in Central Nazaline, near the City of Nazaline business district. Medals Medals were designed for these games. All events, excluding the skydiving events, used medals which had the emblem of the games imprinted on the front and the Olympic rings and a mountain, which represented the 'high Olympic spirit'."Nazaline 200: Medals" Nazaline 200. 2 March 199. Retrieved 17 June 201. Skydiving had the pictogram of the event on the back, due to it being a special event. Torch relay Main article: 200 Summer Olympics torch relay A torch relay was held. The IOC used a tradition that was used in the Olympics on Earth, where the Olympic Torch was lit in Olympia, Greece, and travelled to the host city of the games. In these games, the relay started in San Alvisini (which also hosted the rowing events at these games), then traveled across the Lincly–Lincon Friendship Bridge to Jalora, Lincon. It traveled to cities around Mearth with significant importance. It also traveled to Gali, Maro, which would host the next Summer Olympics in 204."Nazaline 200: Torch relay" Nazaline 200. 16 July 200. Retrieved 29 July 200. The Games Sports The 200 Summer Olympics programme featured 14 sports encompassing 119 events. The number of events in each discipline is noted in parentheses. * Aquatics **Diving (2) **Swimming (16) **Water polo (2) * Archery (2) * Athletics (33) * Cycling ** BMX (2) ** Road (4) ** Track (8) * Equestrian ** Dressage (2) ** Jumping (2) * Fencing (8) * Football (2) * Gymnastics ** Artistic (7) ** Rhythmic (2) * Modern pentathlon (2) * Rowing (7) * Shooting (8) * Skydiving (1) * Table tennis (4) * Tennis (5) Schedule This is currently based on the schedule released on the same day as ticket sales began."Nazaline 200: Events and schedule" Nazaline 200. 2 June 199. Retrieved 3 June 199. Participating nations * Bisini * Canadina * Dania * Easatloa * Halsivon * Lincly * Lincon * Maro * Noda * Northern States * Rinasine * Russanplon * Southern Yelsiva * Tontin * United Republic * Yelsiva Medal table WIP Broadcasting Main article: List of 200 Summer Olympics broadcasters Marketing Video game Main article: Nazaline 200 (video game) A video game, Nazaline 200, was released in early 200 as a launch game for the Halanto Yuu that was published and developed by Halanto and licensed by the IOC. Players can use Yuuvatars (the avatars available on the Yuu) to create athletes that are part of all 16 teams, or can use original Yuuvatars made for the game to compete. The game was incredibly successful and received mainly positive reviews. An unlicensed, illegal ABay port called 200 Games, was released by Cool Enterprises, that was not even licensed by Macrohard. It included the then non-Olympic sport hockey (which was hosted in the Olympic Stadium). The port proved very unsuccessful as only 300 copies were sold. The IOC, Halanto and even Macrohard, the creator of the ABay, found out about the game and prevented more copies from being sold."The Nazaline 200 bootleg ABay Port" OkayNokay. 16 July 203. Retrieved 22 Febuary 206. Controversies While the games were very successful, it was not without controversy, even before Nazaline had won the bid. Some believed that many of the bid cities were not suitable to host an event like that. Nazaline was stated to be too underdeveloped (as it had not fully recovered from the collapse of Linclion) and Noda City is prone to earthquakes. NSOOC and the IOC were criticised for marketing the 200 Summer Olympics 'excessively'. This was because the games would only last 12 days, and a lot of marketing had taken place, of which the most prominent was arguably the video game. References Category:200 Summer Olympics Category:200 in Nazaline Category:Summer Olympics in Nazaline Category:200 in Linclian sport Category:200 in Lincly Category:200 in multi-sport events Category:Olympic Games Category:Summer Olympics